


Here

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emporor Snoke impregnates Kylo Ren as a form of punishment. When Ben goes into labor, he calls upon Rey to help him.





	Here

It had been nearly seven months since Rey had seen Ben. Seven months since they had defeated Snoke together, seven months since Luke Skywalker, had became a part of the force. In that seven months, Rey hadn't even so much as seen him in a force vision. She knew he was alive, she could feel his presence in the force, but if it weren't for that, she would have truthfully assumed, that he was dead. 

In that seven months, Rey had moved on. She, Chewbacca, and BB8, had made alliance with the Resistance, and were doing all they could, to promote it. They were doing all they could to bring peace to the galaxy. They had saved countless lives. Leia Organa, had also become a part of the force. Even then, when his own mother died, Ben did not reach out.

In the same seven months, Ben was in the process, of bringing a new life into the universe. 

During his training, Snoke had gotten, creative, with punishments, when Kylo had failed him. His most extreme, and dehumanizing punishment, having been impregnating Kylo, without his consent. He has raped him, time and time again, over and over, for his own pleasure. It was a large contributor to him being willing to assist in killing Snoke. Kylo hadn't known the outcome of that particular punishment, until months had passed, accompanied by severe morning sickness, and a horrible swelling sensation in his stomach. Kylo thought he was dying, but the med droid informed him of quite the contrary. He’s pregnant. The thought of terminating the pregnancy, did cross his mind. It was a matter of what he wanted for himself. He feared the Baby, coming out looking like Snoke, and didn't want to be the creator of the galaxy’s next greatest villain. In the end, what it came down to was knowing, through the force, that not only was this baby, human, but that Snoke had no part in its DNA. In reality, Snoke had impregnated him, using Rey’s dna. He had no idea, how to tell her such a thing. He didn't want to burden her with something like that.

But now, Rey’s slumber is interrupted with Ben reaching out, in complete and utter agony, in the middle stages of childbirth.

She can see him, alone, in his room, writhing in pain, he is screaming, and she can feel the pain he is in, it's agonizing, even though she can only feel a small portion. His screams do not sound human. She wakes up, focusing all her energy on Ben. Trying to figure out where he is, and what is going on. She wonders if he has gotten injured in battle, or if he is incredibly ill.

“Ben? Ben, what is going on?” Rey asks, gently, and quietly.

She sees his eyes fly open, recognizing her voice, “Rey? Help me.” He cries, tears streaming down his face. Rey didn't know, that Ben was capable of crying. She had never seen him exhibit it before, which only greater proved his agony.

“Ben, what is happening?” Rey questions again, gently. Ben shakes his head. “I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on.” 

Ben cries, and Rey attempts to dig deeper, without hurting him. She can't leave him like this. When she does dig deeper, the knowledge that confronts her, makes her absolutely ill. Ben has been raped. It happened shortly before the last time she had seen him, and as a result, he had become pregnant, the pregnancy, which has now reached it's inevitable climax; childbirth. Ben Solo, is in Labor. It makes sense now, his copious amounts of pain, but even still, Rey can not rationalize what has happened to Ben, and why he has chosen, to go through it alone.   
“I'm coming Ben. You are going to be okay. You'll both, be okay. Hang on.”

Rey focuses on on Ben, using all of her strength, to materialize next to him. If teleportation was needed at any time, it was certainly now. The first thing she does upon her arrival, is rush to Ben's side. His stomach is absolutely huge. Certainly full term. His face, is even paler than usual, and covered in a thick sheen of sweat. He hardly notices her presence, until she has grabbed a cold wash towel from his refresher, and is rubbing his face, and neck with it. He looks up at her absolutely exhausted, “You came.” He says, stating the obvious, before his face contorts with another contraction. Rey takes mental note to keep track of how long it last, and how long it is between the next one.

 

It lasts for nearly two minutes, with less than thirty seconds between the next. Logically, Ben should be pushing, but he is not.

“Ben, I think you need to push. This baby is ready.” Rey states matter of factly. Ben shakes his head, the look in his eyes sparks a pure sense of embarrassment, and shame, that Rey has seen, through the force, exactly what happened to him.

“I've been pushing. I can't get it down anymore. The baby is stuck.” He says through gritted teeth. 

“Don't you think that would be appropriate reason to contact a medical bay instead of me?” Rey asks quizzically.

Ben shakes his head. “Don't need a med bay. Just need you.” He says between short breaths.

Rey comes to the conclusion, that regardless of how completely irrational, irresponsible and utterly stupid, Ben is being right now, now is not the time to argue with him. He needs her help. He is confident that she can help him. And she needs to prove that she is worthy of that trust. Now isn't the time to discuss any of their differences, or to ask why he didn't care enough to pay respects when his mother died. Now, is the time to help.

She moves to Ben's side, running the washcloth over his forehead again. “Ben, how long have you been in labor?”

“Yesterday morning.” Ben says shortly.

“When did you start pushing?” She asks, trying to get him to elaborate.

“Four hours.” Ben says, before another contraction starts. Rey nods, before moving to remove Ben's pants.

“What do you think you are doing?” Ben asks breathlessly, too tired, and in far too much pain, to be defensive.

“I don't know much about birthing, but i do know that it won't happen with your trousers on, and I also need to see what is going on down there.” Rey states. She takes off his pants, and robes, leaving Ben completely nude.

Ben nods, with another contraction. Rey can see the baby's head. It's crowning, and moves forward with each contraction, but always slips back inside at the end of it. The fact that Rey is a woman contributes absolutely no knowledge of what she is to do in this situation. She knows that the baby needs to get out, and soon. But as for the technicalities, she's clueless.

“Ben, what do you need me to do?” Rey asks.

“Grab the head.” Ben states with pure desperation.

On his next contraction, Ben pushes as hard as he possibly can, his hands gripping hard at his bare thighs, as Rey slips her fingers inside him, around the baby’s head, and gently pulls, helping Ben's skin, to stretch around it, enabling his body to fully deliver the head. She feels around the baby’s neck, checking for the cord, which thankfully is not wrapped there.

Rey's heart is pounding, as she grabs Kylo’s hand, guiding it between his legs, and placing it on the babies head.

“Feels human.” Ben says quietly, and Rey’s heart shatters. The baby, indeed, looks completely human, untainted by Snokes DNA. She can see it's dark brown hair, that she knows, the baby has inherited from Ben. But she can't ignore the similarities the baby has of her own. The baby’s nose, looks just like her own. It's undeniable.

“It has your ridiculous ears.” Rey comments innocently. Ben smiles weakly at her comment.

With the next contraction, Ben screams, in more pain than he has ever experienced. Rey moves behind him, knowing the baby will be fine. She moves behind his back, holding his shoulders, and rubbing them. He is laying down, mostly on top of her. His breathing is ragged.

“Take a break Ben. You need to take a break.” Rey says, and Kylo nods, still completely exhausted. Rey runs her hands, with precise pressure, at the small of his back, which gains pleasing soft noises from Ben. His back is drenched in sweat, as are the sheets of his bed. If they weren't in this situation, Rey would have commented on how absolutely disgusting this all was, instead, she grabs Ben's hair into a lazy ponytail, and assures him that he is doing great. “Just breathe. Don't push for a few minutes.” She says, rubbing at his shoulders.

He nods, his breathing loud, and slow, matching Rey, who is exaggerating her own breathing. Ben's breath hitches. Nearly three hours have passed, since she arrived, and Rey doesn't know how much longer Ben will be able to do this.

“Help me up.” Ben says quickly, and firmly. Rey obliges, supporting Ben into what's similar to a kneeling position. Ben's legs are spread wide, on his knees. His body faces Rey, who is supporting most of his weight. He has both of his arms draped over Rey's shoulders, with his head resting on them. Rey, has both of her hands, supporting Ben's thighs, ready, at any moment, to catch the baby. It's an odd position, and certainly not one Rey would picture in any birthing class, but if it's what Ben wants, it's what he gets.

At the next contraction, Ben screams, loudly and painfully, his hands gripping Rey, holding like his life depends on it. Ben keeps shaking his head, as it rests on Rey, tears pooling on her robes.

“I can't do this.” Ben says.

“Yes you can. I know it hurts, but this baby is almost here. You're gonna be a dad, Ben.” Rey says, which only leads Ben into hysterics.

“Rey I killed my own father, that alone, aside from every other horrid thing I have done, makes me unqualified to be this things father.” Ben says quietly.

“Ben, you loved your dad. He knew that. He loved you. You would have never chosen to do what you did at your own will.” Rey says honestly. Ben knows she is telling the truth.

“Why didn't you tell me what was going on months ago? I would have helped you.” Rey asks.

“I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to think less of me.” Ben says breathlessly. “I'm scared”

“Nothing for you to be embarrassed by. This isn't your fault Ben. I would have never, and still don't think any less of you. Stars, I think more of you now. You're strong. Strongest i have ever met. I'm not leaving you now. I'm here for you Ben. We will do this together. I'm not leaving, and I promise, that you will both be okay.” Rey says, and Ben nods, in far too much pain to speak, at this point.

It breaks Rey's heart, knowing that for nine months, Ben went through all of this alone. She could have helped him long ago. Could have made him less afraid, and more comfortable. Their relationship is complicated, at best, but regardless, Rey would have never left Ben alone in this situation.

“At the next contraction, I want you to hold your push as long as you can. Baby will be here soon.” Rey says. Ben nods his head,which is nestled in the crook of Rey’s neck. He does as he's told, and Rey grips at the baby, pulling softly with Ben's mighty push, doing so causing the most painful scream from Ben, as she dislodges the baby’s shoulders, getting them unstuck from Ben's pelvis. She knows she is hurting Ben, but also knows this is the only way, the baby will come out. Ben screams, but doesn't fight her. He knows this is his only option. He allows her inside him. He trusts her, and for good reason. She's gentle, as she dislodges the baby.

At Ben's next contraction, Rey supports what has been birthed of the baby, with Ben’s push, until she is holding the entirety of the flailing infant in her arms. The baby is perfectly pink, with a mass of dark hair. Perfectly healthy.

“You did it!” Rey beams, as she holds the infant with one arm, helping Ben to lay down, before handing over the newborn. Ben reaches out instinctively for his child. 

Ben, now lays sobbing and smiling widely, holding tightly at the crying infant in his arms. Rey cleans Ben up, gently wiping the blood, and various other fluids from his thighs, before providing a small black blanket, for the baby. She climbs next to Ben, wrapping a larger blanket around him, to keep Ben warm too.

“He's perfect.” Ben whispers quietly. Rey leans into Ben, who is getting cold, to share her warmth. Rey nestles her head on Bens chest, close to the baby. She touches her finger softly, running it down his soft face. She loves him, and has a feeling, that she always will.

“Does he have a name?” Rey asks. Ben nods, but says nothing.


End file.
